A Taxi, An Old Enemy, And Valentine's Day - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Taehyung déteste la Saint-Valentin, et pour empirer les choses, il est coincé dans un taxi avec son pire ennemi. Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer ? Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Taehyung/Jungkook, alias le Taekook.

C'est une traduction de **A Taxi, An Old Enemy, And Valentine's Day**. L'histoire ayant été abandonnée par son auteur, je n'ai pas reçu d'accord pour traduire et pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Taehyung soupira de frustration lorsqu'il reçut un message disant que Jimin ne serait pas capable de venir le chercher.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait prendre un taxi. Génial.

Taehyung regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il n'y avait pas de taxis en vue. Il composa le numéro de téléphone et appela. Le taxi arriverait dans quelques minutes.

Taehyung enveloppa sa veste sur lui pour gagner de la chaleur. Ce n'était pas amusant de se tenir sur un trottoir, en plein hiver, le jour le plus stupide de l'année : la Saint-Valentin. Il détestait la Saint-Valentin parce qu'il pensait que l'amour était stupide. Toutes les relations qu'il avait eues, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, se terminaient mal, et elles se terminaient toujours avant le jour de l'amour. Il avait alors décidé d'abandonner l'amour et n'avait rien fait, du moins pendant un certain temps.

L'attention de Taehyung se tourna vers le ciel nuageux lorsqu'il sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa joue. Il commençait alors à pleuvoir et Taehyung sortit son parapluie et l'ouvrit. Il soupira. Il détestait tout simplement cela.

Heureusement, le taxi arriva et il commença à entrer. Il s'était approché en trottinant et était sur le point de fermer la porte, mais il fut arrêté quand un homme sauta dans la cabine et ferma la porte. Taehyung arqua son sourcil et demanda, « Euh, ce taxi est pris, vous savez ? »

L'homme, dont les cheveux étaient trempés à cause de la pluie, regarda Taehyung et répondit : « Je sais, mais je suis vraiment en retard et j'ai besoin d'y aller maintenant. »

« Mec, je suis désolé, mais fous le camp du taxi. »

Taehyung trouva alors l'homme qui le fixait pendant quelques secondes.

« Euh, je peux vous aider ? Aimes-tu quelque chose que vous voyez ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Es-tu … Kim Taehyung ? » Demanda l'homme.

Taehyung arqua de nouveau un sourcil. « Oui ? Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je suis Jeon Jungkook, du lycée. »

Le nom fit replonger Taehyung dans des souvenirs douloureux. C'était ce putain de Jeon Jungkook. Celui qui l'avait fait chier. Celui qui le battait constamment. Jeon Jungkook, l'intimidateur était assis dans le même taxi que lui. Taehyung savait qu'il était stupide de penser que Jungkook était toujours la même personne, cela faisait des années depuis le lycée, mais Taehyung savait comment garder rancune.

Et le voilà, dans un taxi, avec son pire ennemi, le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

« Wow », dit Jungkook. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer après le lycée. »

« Le sentiment est réciproque. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il te plaît hyung, laisse-moi rester ici. D'ailleurs, c'est juste pour un court laps de temps. »

Taehyung secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé Jungkook, mais je veux que tu sortes du taxi. »

Jungkook regarda ensuite Taehyung et regarda le conducteur. Il dit à ce dernier de les emmener à une adresse inconnue et l'homme commença à conduire. Taehyung regarda Jungkook et demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Essais-tu de me kidnapper ? »

« Écoute, tu n'allais rien lui dire, alors j'utilise le taxi en attendant », dit Jungkook.

Taehyung se moqua. « Mec, t'es toujours ce petit morveux du lycée, tu sais ça ? »

Jungkook arqua un sourcil. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne te souvenais pas Jungkook. Tu m'intimidais avant. Tu me battais et me taquinais presque constamment. »

Jungkook cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de parler à nouveau. « Oh, Taehyung, écoute, je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je veux dire, je ne savais pas que tu t'accrocherais à ça, vu que c'était au lycée. Mais, je suis un homme changé maintenant. »

« Évidemment que tu l'es. »

Jungkook se sentit offensé. « Euh, je ne sais pas qui tu penses être, mais tu n'as pas le droit de juger qui je suis maintenant. »

« Je ne sais pas à qui tu te penses quand tu parles à ton aîné d'une manière aussi impolie _. »_

Jungkook plissa les yeux. « Peut-être que je ne serais pas grossier si hyung n'était pas un connard. »

Taehyung sentit que son sang commençait à bouillir. « Comment oses-tu ? Au lycée, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait. Il fallait que tu sois une brute avec moi. Et tu veux savoir ce que tu as dit quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu m'intimidais ? Tu m'as dit que j'étais un connard. Alors, laisse-moi te demander : comment ai-je pu être un connard ? »

La tension dans la cabine pouvait être coupée avec un couteau alors que Jungkook prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Tu étais un connard parce que tu étais aimé. »

Taehyung arqua un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

« Tout le monde t'aimait au lycée, hyung. Tu étais le centre d'attention. Tout le monde voulait être autour de toi et traîner avec toi. C'était toujours "Taehyung ceci" et "Taehyung cela". Mes amis avaient commencé à vouloir être davantage avec toi et cela m'a laissé pratiquement seul. Je voulais cette attention, mais tu me l'as prise. »

« Jungkook, tu m'as intimidé parce que tu étais jaloux de moi ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête. « Et je voulais être ton ami, mais tu m'as rejeté. »

Ces derniers mots n'avaient pas complètement touché Taehyung pendant encore quelques secondes. « Attends, quoi ? »

« Je me souviens de t'avoir demandé plusieurs fois d'être amis, mais tu m'ignorais toujours ou me disais simplement de partir. Et, quelques fois, vos soi-disant "amis" me poussaient hors du chemin. Mais, quand j'ai vu que tu voulais simplement me jeter comme une poubelle, je me suis mis tout simplement à exprimer mes sentiments par la violence et le harcèlement. »

Taehyung ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit soudainement son cœur battre douloureusement alors qu'il regardait Jungkook, dont l'expression devint sombre et triste rapidement. Il voulait essayer de le réconforter, mais ce que Jungkook avait dit était vrai. Taehyung était un peu une bite avec les gens au lycée aussi. En fin de compte, l'intimidation de Jungkook était le résultat de l'impolitesse de Taehyung.

« Jungkook, je-je suis désolé pour ça. Tout me revient », dit-il.

« C'est bon maintenant. Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps et je n'aurai jamais cru te revoir », déclara Jungkook.

Taehyung sentit son cœur battre à nouveau. Les mots que Jungkook avaient prononcés frappaient une corde sensible, pas dans le mauvais sens.

" _Je t'ai pardonné_ ", répéta-t-il dans son esprit.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Jungkook avait la force de le faire. Taehyung s'était toujours dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Jungkook. Mais, Taehyung, après avoir entendu tout cela, avait soudainement eu l'impression qu'il pouvait enfin se laisser aller et pardonner Jungkook.

Les deux étaient restés silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Taehyung posa sa tête sur vitre et regarda les bâtiments passer.

« Alors, » dit Jungkook, rompant enfin le silence, « as-tu des projets pour la Saint-Valentin ? »

Taehyung regarda Jungkook. « Oui, j'ai des projets avec un pot de glace et une comédie romantique à six heures du soir. À part ça, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu. »

« Quoi ? Le populaire Kim Taehyung n'a pas quelqu'un de spécial dans sa vie ? » Demanda Jungkook en plaisantant.

Taehyung sourit légèrement puis dit, « Ouais. »

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Toutes les personnes avec qui je suis sorti étaient nulles et ont toujours rompu avant la Saint-Valentin. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de sortir avec quelqu'un pendant un moment. »

Jungkook leva les sourcils. « Wow. »

Taehyung regarda Jungkook. « Et toi ? »

« Eh bien, je suis en route pour rencontrer cette fille avec qui mon ami m'a piégé, mais je sais déjà que ça ne se passera pas bien. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Parce que mon ami ne sait pas que je n'aime pas les femmes. »

Taehyung cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de dire, « Oh ».

Taehyung se retrouva à regarder Jungkook pendant un moment. Il admirait les traits du visage du garçon. La mâchoire ciselée, les joues de lapin, les adorables dents de lapin qui se découvriraient de temps en temps. Les grands yeux et ses beaux cheveux. Taehyung devait admettre que Jungkook était attirant.

« Ouais. Donc, après, je vais rentrer à la maison et faire ce que tu vas faire. Manger et regarder une mauvaise comédie romantique le jour le plus romantique de l'année. »

Taehyung cligna simplement des yeux à Jungkook. Il trouvait intéressant que quelqu'un semblait partager la même vision de la Saint-Valentin que lui.

Les deux avaient alors commencé à parler d'autres choses, comme ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant de leur vie et d'autres choses. Leurs aliments préférés, films, spectacles, musique, chansons, etc. Taehyung ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être en rendez-vous. Taehyung ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était détendu et parlait à Jungkook comme si lui et l'autre étaient des meilleurs amis. Ils racontaient des blagues, ils parlaient de leur famille, de leurs amis, etc. En peu de temps dans la voiture, Taehyung avait l'impression d'avoir tout appris sur Jungkook et vice-versa.

Le taxi s'arrêta et Jungkook paya le chauffeur. Il regarda Taehyung et dit, « Eh bien, je suppose qu'on se reverra ? »

Taehyung hocha la tête. « Sûr. »

« Euh, je ne veux pas paraître bizarre, mais tu veux qu'on s'échange nos numéros ? »

Taehyung sourit et hocha de nouveau la tête. Il donna son téléphone et ce dernier y mit son numéro.

« Envoie-moi un texte un jour », dit Jungkook.

Taehyung hocha de nouveau la tête. « Je le ferai. »

Jungkook sourit et ouvrit la porte. Il sortit du taxi et s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, mais Taehyung l'arrêta.

« Jungkook ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hm ? » Le plus jeune baissa les yeux vers l'aîné.

« … Je te pardonne aussi. »

Jungkook lui sourit largement et hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

Jungkook ferma alors la porte et Taehyung lui fit signe de derrière la fenêtre. Taehyung regardait Jungkook s'éloigner, souriant chaque seconde jusqu'à ce que Jungkook disparaisse de sa vue avant de lui envoyer un message.

« Où va-t-on, monsieur ? » Demanda le chauffeur de taxi.

Taehyung lui donna l'adresse et le chauffeur se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement de Taehyung.

En cours de route, Taehyung sentit son téléphone vibrer. C'était un message de Jungkook.

 _Joyeuse Saint-Valentin hyung …_


End file.
